The small lights in darkness
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: A bunch of short stories with a pairing in them. Rules are in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **As a means to celebrate Valentines day and to make a story with multiple short stories within them, I did this.**

* * *

 **Greirat and Loretta**

* * *

"Heavens, she was already dead... Thank you. I-I'm not surprised, though. Hmm, almost a relief, really. You can keep the ring. As, well, a little trinket of thanks, I suppose." Said Greirat as he starred at the Ashen one, who gave him the bone of Loretta. His Loretta. The Ashen one looked at Greirat in concern.

"Will you be fine?" Asked the Ashen one.

"Y-yes. Just give me sometime alone." Said Greirat. The Ashen one just starred at him with his blank knight helmet before taking off, giving his condolences to Greirat. Once he was gone, Greirat began to silently cry to himself.

" **Oh Loretta. Why?"** Thought Greirat as he remembered the last time he saw her.

* * *

 **Sometime ago**

* * *

"Are you insane?" Asked an relatively old woman as she looked at Greirat, who was putting on his Thrall hood. "Why would you got to Lothric castle? And for a stupid ring?"

"Because, my dear, that ring was taken from your family generations ago." Said Greirat as he took the old woman's hands. "As the only member of your family left alive or hasn't gone hollow, it should be in your fingers. If only you had told me earlier."

"I didn't tell you earlier because I knew that you would do something like this." Said the old woman. "Don't do this, my dear." Greirat just laughed before pulling up his hood to give the old woman a kiss on the lip.

"Don't worry, my sweet Loreta. I'll be back in three days." Said Greirat before letting go. "If I come back late, do whatever punishment you see fit." Loreta just sighed to herself before watching him go, both proud and annoyed with the thief that she came to love.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

" **Why?"** Thought Greirat as he wallowed in his grief. **"Why wasn't I there for you?"**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After recovering and a quick nap, Greirat was back to his normal self. He was currently humming to himself when he saw the Ashen one approaching him.

"Ah, there you are." Said Greirat as the Ashen one stopped to talk with him. "You know, I was thinking… perhaps I'll go on the prowl that settlement I told you about. Everyone's dead or hollowed away anyway, right? So... I might as well fetch some weapons or treasure for you. Well, what do you say?" The Ashen one looked concerned for a minute before talking with Greirat.

"Are you sure?" Asked the Ashen one. "You seemed pretty shaken when I gave you the bone of that woman. You'll be fine with visiting the site of her grave?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Said Greirat. "I wouldn't have survived in this line of business if I was that easily shaken."

" **Besides, it was the towns folks that killed her." Thought Greirat angrily. "I wouldn't mind stealing some of their belongings if it means getting some measure of payback for Loretta. And…I wouldn't mind seeing Loretta's body."**

"If you think you can take it…then I allow you to go." Said the Ashen one. "Just be careful."

"Thank you." Said Greirat with genuine gratitude. "You will not be disappointed. Greirat the Thief was once a well-known name." He then remembered how they met. "Until I ended up rotting in a cell..." The Ashen one chuckled a bit with Greirat before taking off. As he watched him go, Greirat gave the Ashen one a silent thank you for allowing him to go.

* * *

 **Undead settlement**

* * *

Greirat was prowling along the bodies that were hanging from rope and the ones that were about to be burned if it weren't for the Ashen one for Loretta's body. Eventually he found it in a neat place of grass. Obviously, the Ashen one had set her down nicely as a sign of dignity. After making sure it was her, Greirat took a shovel he found and began to make a grave for her, hidden well enough that wandering undead or hollowed will find it and desecrate it. After burying the body, Greirat gave a prayer for forgiveness for failing to save his beloved Loretta. After saying a final goodbye, Greirat went to pillage the settlement for equipment for the man that he owed his life to.

* * *

 **Much later**

* * *

Greirat was humming to himself when the Ashen one came to him.

"Oh? What is it, Ashen one?" Asked Greirat as he watched the Ashen one bring out the ring that he gave him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving this back to you." Said the Ashen one as he handed Greirat the ring. "Your friend Patches told me everything about Loretta and you. I'm guessing the ring was for her."

" ***Sighs*** We're more acquaintances than friends, but yes." Said Greirat. "The ring was a part of Loretta's family for generations. A Lothric soldier took it from her family sometime ago. Once I heard about this, I attempted to get it back for my sweet, but…" He then stopped, not willing to go through the pain of losing Loretta and not being there for her.

"You couldn't have predicted what would happen." Said the Ashen one. "Don't blame yourself. Loretta wouldn't have wanted that from you."

"No, she wouldn't." Said Greirat as he wallowed in thought of Loretta.

"If it would help, I believe you and I can visit her." Said the Ashen one before brining out some flowers. Greirat gasped at seeing them. They were Loretta's favorites, but they were rare and hard to come across. Seeing Greirat gasp, the Ashen one explained. "Got Patches to scour the all of Lothric for these. Even did it for free when he heard it was for you. If it pleases you, may Patches and I venture with you to Loretta and give these to her. As a means to say one final goodbye to her." Greirat just stammered upon hearing that.

"I-I thank you, Ashen one." Said Greirat. "To take time away from your journey to help a old thief with saying goodbye to his sweetheart." He then took a deep breath. "Yes, let us go." Nodding his head, the Ashen one gave Greirat the flowers before leading him to the bonfire where Patches was waiting for them.

* * *

 **Undead Settlement**

* * *

"These are for you, my sweet." Said Greirat as he laid the flowers on Loretta's makeshift grave. "I had moved on, but I wish to give you these as a means to express my love. And I'll keep the ring. I know that you would want it to be put into good use." As he was speaking, Patches and the Ashen one were looking on, keeping guard in case anything tried to attack Greirat and them.

"Poor old sod." Said Patches. "He didn't deserve this."

"Neither did many others in ages past." Said the Ashen one. "Yet, the innocent and good people still suffer."

"While the ones that deserve it don't." Said Patches, causing the Ashen one to nod in agreement. "Still…I guess you did a good thing. All this for Greirat."

"You helped too." Said the Ashen one.

"Not really." Said Patches. "I expect payment after this." The Ashen one just chuckled, knowing that he was joking. Greirat soon approached them and told them that he was done. As they were walking, Greirat heard some joyful laughter coming from somewhere. It was a laughter that he was familiar with. He smiled in content as he remembered the first time that he made Loretta laugh.

* * *

 **Few rules.**

 **One: no yaoi or yuri**

 **two: I may or may not take suggestions, depednign on if I can make it work or not.**

 **Three: Only characters from Dark souls 3, cause that's the one I'm most familiar with.**

 **Anything else is a okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

 **kubaelias- Actually, I'm doing a chapter involving Anri and Horace, I just need to figure out what route I should take.**

 **Some pairings will have multiple chapters.**

* * *

 **Ashen one and Sirris**

* * *

Sirris couldn't help, but feel both dread and anxiety as she was marching down to her what used to be her grandfather. The man had been driven mad sometime ago and had been collecting the vertebrae of his victims so he could pile them up in a mound. Upon learning this, Sirris vowed to kill him so he won't hurt anyone innocent. The man that used to be her grandfather just chuckled upon seeing his granddaughter.

"Little Sirris has come to join my mound?" Asked Hodrick as he walked to her. "You will make a find prize to my pile." As Sirris was walking to her grandfather, dread began to fill her. What if she wasn't strong enough to beat her grandfather. She could barely fight off and kill the last assailant of Rosaria's fingers, only doing so with the help of an unkindled one. She prayed to the gods that someone will come to assist her as she doubted she had the skills to defeat her grandfather. Sure enough, she sensed a spirit arriving, which filled her with relief. She turned around and, to her shock, it was the same unkindled one that helped her before. Despite him wearing a complete different set of armor, the armor of dragon worshippers, she could tell it was him due to the aura of power and comfort he was giving off. Confidence renewed, she spoke to her grandfather.

"I finally found you. Just as I promised, grandad, remember?" Said Sirris as the Ashen one and her were marching to face her grandfather. Soon, after a certain distance, Hodrick charged at them, sword at the ready. The two dodged the attack and started fighting the mad man. The Ashen one started first, using an Irithyll straight sword against Hodrick, who simply raised his shield to block the attacks. Sirris, seeing her chance, attacked her grandfather, getting several stabs to his back. Hodrick seemed fazed by this and simply swung his sword at his granddaughter, getting her in the arm. Holding her arm in pain, Sirris watched as Hodrick kicked the Ashen one away before swinging his sword at Sirris. She dodged the first two attacks but was soon caught by the last two. One caught her in the stomach while the other grazed her face. Hodrick then bashed her with his shield and was about to slam his sword down at her when the Ashen one came from behind him and backstabbed him before kicking him away, pulling his blade away in the process. While the two undead fought each other, Sirris ran away from the fight in order to cast a healing miracle. Once she was a safe distance from the fight, she brought out her talisman and casted the healing miracle. She sighed in relief as the miracle healed her wounds. After casting the miracle, she went back into the fray. As she ran, she saw that her grandfather had casted some spells as she saw some strange orange orbs surrounding the battlefield and that he was covered in a red aura. The Ashen one was keeping a safe distance from him, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. The two were starring down at each other before Hodrick made his move. He rushed to the Ashen one, sword at the ready. The Ashen waited until the last moment to roll around Hodrick before stabbing him in the knee. Unfortunately, Hodrick saw this and rolled out of the way himself. He was about to attack the Ashen one again when he saw Sirris charging at them.

Chuckling in amusement, Hodrick acted like he didn't see her before slashing at her leg, much to her surprise. Before she could react, Hodrick slashed at her body multiple times before imbedding his sword into her waist, the jagged edges were firmly placed into her flesh and kicking her to the ground. Sirris coughed blood before looking at her grandfather, who just pulled out his sword, uncaring to his granddaughter's screams. He then raised his sword and was about lop off Sirris's head when the Ashen one had intervened and stabbed him in the torso. Growling in annoyance, Hodrick ignored Sirris in favor of fighting the Ashen one.

As the two fought, Sirris fumbled for her talisman, desperate to cast another healing miracle. To her dismay, it wasn't where it normally was. Hope fading, Sirris watched helplessly as the Ashen one fought Hodrick in an even battle. Unable to be the one to slay her grandfather, Sirris was left to pray for the Ashen one to do it. As her vision began to darken, Sirris thoughts went to the Ashen one.

" **Please unkindled. Slay my grandfather."** Thought Sirris before everything darkened.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Sirris moaned as she got up, her whole body flaring in pain in protest over her actions. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a rundown home with a broken wall. From the broken wall, she saw that she was in the settlement that held her grandfather. She then felt a slight breeze, making her shiver. Wondering why this happened, she examined herself and gasped in shock and embarrassment. Her armor, aside from her headgear, was gone, replaced with old bandages and cloth to preserve her modesty. She was about to search for her armor when she heard footsteps. Sirris, having no weapon to defend herself, covered her chest despite some cloth being there. She was about to glare in defiance at whoever had taken her when she saw, to her relief, the Ashen one. Her relief turned to gratefulness when she saw that he carried her armor with him as well as her weapon. Seeing that Sirris was awake, the Ashen one sat next to her after placing her weapon and armor gently near her.

"You're a stubborn one, you know that." Said the Ashen one as he starred at her, his helmet preventing her from seeing his expression. "Had to drag you out of there through a secret entrance of Hodricks, find a safe spot for you so that you wouldn't be attacked by the villagers, and I had to fight countless undead just to get you some medicine and clothing." The Ashen one then sighed. "Are you okay?"

"No." Said Sirris, wincing a bit. It seemed Hodrick did a number on her. "Every time I speak and move, my body flares up in pain. It will be sometime until my body heals itself. Unless you managed to find my talisman."

"I have." Said the Ashen one before pulling out her talisman from his person. He then gave it to her, who clutched it in relief. "I suppose that talisman is special to you."

"It is." Said Sirris as she put the talisman away. She'll heal herself later when she had enough energy to do so. "From my time when my grandfather was still sane. Before he went hollow, he gave me this, saying that I would make a great knight one day. When he did went hollow, I vowed to kill him so that his name isn't smeared anymore." She then went crestfallen. "Only I didn't do so, you did. I failed my grandfather." Tears glistened her eyes before the Ashen one took her hand.

"It shouldn't matter who killed him." Said the Ashen one. "Why are you concerned with this." Sirris just sighed before speaking.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Sirris. "I only succeeded because of you. If it weren't for you there, my grandfather would have killed me. And there was the time that you saved me from that finger of Rosaria. I'm worthless as a knight."

"No, you're not." Said the Ashen one. "You fought against foes that any from the living would have struggled against and came out relatively unscathed." Sirris looked at the Ashen one in surprise.

"How did you know I wasn't undead?" Asked Sirris.

"You didn't drink from any Estus Flask." Said the Ashen one. "Nor when I offered you some back with our battle against the member of Rosaria's fingers."

"Even still, I don't think I'm worthy of a knight." Said Sirris, looking down. The Ashen one just sighed before speaking.

"Sirris, you are not worthless. I don't know how to convince you otherwise, but know that I don't think of you any lesser than I." Said the Ashen one before getting up. "We'll leave tomorrow. Rest for now. I'll take watch." Sirris just starred at the Ashen one as he made his way to the hole, standing watch in case any undead come for them. Her heart fluttered a bit as she watched him stay vigilant for her. Something that she wanted to be when she became a knight. As she watched him more, she thought back about her childhood. Back then, she was taught from birth that all undead were monsters and that they all should be killed off so that the living can live in peace. Yet this undead knight proved to be more honorable and chivalrous than some living knights that she encountered in her life.

" **I could learn a lot from you."** Thought Sirris before closing her eyes.

* * *

Later

Night

* * *

Sirris shivered under the blankets that the Ashen one had provided her. Despite being given multiple blankets, Sirris still felt cold. Even with the fireplace the Ashen one had made, it still wasn't enough to keep her warm. Looking at the Ashen one, she saw that he wasn't bothered by the cold and didn't seem to be tired at all despite being up for gods knows how long.

" **An advantage of being undead it seems."** Thought Sirris as she watched him stay silent. Soon a breeze came through the hole in the hall, causing Sirris to shiver more. Seeing this, the Ashen one went over to her and inspected her.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Ashen one as he watched Sirris shiver as she held herself. "Are you ill?"

"No." Said Sirris. "I'm just cold." Seeing the Ashen one stare at her, she explained. "Unlike you undead, the living have a myriad of minor problems like a need for food and sleep."

"I see." Said the Ashen one as he watched her shiver. "Would you like it if I kept you warm or hand you your armor?" Sirris just starred at the Ashen one. She would like her armor back, but she was still far too wounded to wear it without causing massive amount of pain. But…she was embarrassed to be near a man when wearing such scantily-clad attire, albeit the cloth and bandages covered her up nicely. Nevertheless, it seemed to be her only option.

"Just be gentle." Said Sirris as braced herself. The Ashen one just nodded in understanding before joining her under the blankets. To her surprise, the Ashen one was warm. Not as hot as she thought. She knew that he had used an ember on himself sometime ago and she could see the effect, but she thought that it would be a bit hotter than it was actually giving off. It felt warm and nice. So much so that Sirris cuddled the Ashen one, who looked at her strangely, never thinking that she would do something like this. As the two basked in the moonlight, Sirris began to speak.

"My grandfather used to tuck me in at night, saying that the world can be a better place if people like me fight to do so." Said Sirris. The Ashen one just stayed silent as she continued. "But…look how the world is. Lothric is in ruins. Countless other kingdoms have fallen to ruin and so have many countries. I fear that it's because of the Age of Fire. Do you not think so?"

"…I have questioned the need to continue the Age of Fire. If it is as grand as people say it is, why is the world in the state it is in now?" Asked the Ashen one. "Perhaps it is time for the Age of Fire to end."

"Perhaps." Said Sirris. "In either case, I believe it will be you that will link the fire next."

"I may as well be." Said the Ashen one. "The other unkindled are dead or have gone hollowed. It's just me."

"Did you know some of them?" Asked Sirris.

"All of them." Said the Ashen one before telling Sirris all about Anri, Horace, Siegward, and Hawkwood. And how they all died. After finishing, Sirris looked at the Ashen one in sympathy.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Said Sirris. "They all seem like good people."

"They were." Said the Ashen one. "Well, maybe not Hawkwood, but still. I miss them all."

"Just like my grandfather. I miss the person he used to be." Said Sirris. "My parents had died when I was young. It was my grandfather and grandmother that took care of me."

"It must have been hard for you to make a vow to slay him." Said the Ashen one. Sirris just nodded. "Do you think killing him yourself would have helped your conscious?"

"…I would have accepted it." Said Sirris. "I probably would have imagined my grandfather as a different person to who we faced before." The Ashen one just stayed silent. "Don't know if it would work, though."

"You should sleep." Said the Ashen one. "I'll stay awake and alert you if anyone tried to come and attack us." Sirris just nodded before going to sleep. Sometime later, she began to snuggle against the Ashen one.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Sirris was carefully putting her armor on while the Ashen one was waiting outside for her to finish. After putting her armor on, she brought out her talisman and healed herself. After doing so again, she stepped outside and confronted the Ashen one.

"I didn't say it before, but I'll say it now." Said Sirris. "Thank you for being there when I most needed it. You're a better knight than I'll ever be." Before the Ashen one can speak, Sirris continued. "If you wouldn't mind, may I take a vow to serve as your knight? You helped me twice now. It seems fair that I should repay you."

"I won't take your vow." Said the Ashen one. "Your own woman, Sirris. You shouldn't be under the servitude of others."

"I insist." Said Sirris, a bit surprised with the Ashen one. "Think of it as a way to help me become a better knight. Plus, it would help repay my debt to you." The Ashen one just starred at Sirris before speaking.

"I'll say it again, I won't accept your vow." Said the Ashen one, upsetting Sirris. "I rather that we fight alongside each other as comrades in arms instead of master and servant. Wouldn't that be better, Sirris?"

"I…don't know." Said Sirris. "You're obviously better than I. I don't think that we can ever be on equal terms."

"Being comrades in arms doesn't mean that you have to be as skilled as me." Said the Ashen one. "To me, being a comrade means that I consider you a friend and ally. Nothing more. So please, don't make a vow to me. Rather, fight alongside me as a friend." He then brought out his hand. Sirris looked at the hand for a bit before shaking it hesitantly.

"I don't know if I like doing something like this, but I'll give it a go." Said Sirris, secretly respecting the Ashen one for his beliefs. "Shall we go?"

"Actually." Said the Ashen one. "I found something in this settlement that we could use. Care to help me get it?" Sirris just nodded before the two walked further into the undead settlement, ready for whatever will come at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Anri and Horace**

* * *

Anri hummed to herself in thought as Horace and she were resting while on their way to face Aldrich. After fighting their way through a mop of hollows, the two decided to rest in the cleansing chapel that resided within the cathedral of the deep. After a while, she began to speak to Horace.

"Horace, do you believe that other unkindled one is actually a good man?" Asked Anri, recalling the undead that they met at the crucifixion woods. Horace just growled, like he always did. Anri, however, understood him. "Oh Horace, why do you doubt him? He seemed like a good man." Horace then growled again, making her gasp.

"Horace!" Said Anri. "That's incredibly rude! He would never do something like that to me!" After calming down, she spoke again. "You shouldn't be so pessimistic with other man." Horace just growled again, making her sigh. "Whatever your opinion is of him, we may cross paths with him again." Horace just nodded in agreement. After a short while, Anri spoke up again.

"You know, he reminded me of this one knight that we encountered sometime ago" Said Anri. "He's just as fearless as that man." Horace just growled softly as the two remembered that man.

* * *

 **A few weeks ago**

* * *

"Horace look!" Yelled Anri as she spotted a carriage being attacked by bandits. Most of the escorts were killed aside from one, who was struggling to keep them away from the carriage. The two knights were on their way to the lands of Lothric when they encountered this anomaly. Horace just growled as he began walking away from the carriage. "Horace! We need to help!" With that, Anri drew her sword and charged at the bandits. Horace just growled before following her, his halberd at the ready. Their arrival was unnoticed by all parties until Anri sunk her sword at the head of a bandit with a crossbow before killing another with a deep slash on the torso. Horace followed up with a charge at another bandit, halberd at the ready. The halberd managed to skewer the bandit with the spear tip of said halberd before Horace threw the man at a nearby boulder, leaving him to die from blood lose. Now seeing that reinforcements were here, the knight fought with more esteem vigor and managed to slice a bandit's throat. With the arrival of the two undead knights, the three managed to drive off the bandits away. Seeing that they were safe now, the single remaining guard looked at the two undead.

"You have my thanks." Said the man as he shook the hand of Anri and Horace. "My sister and her family would have been killed if it weren't for you."

"We were happy to be of assistance." Said Anri. "May I ask why you were all out here?"

"We were on our way to another kingdom for a diplomatic meeting when suddenly a group of bandits attacked us." Explained the man. "They managed to wipe out half of my men before we could retaliate."

"I'm sorry." Said Anri. "Will you allow us to escort you to this kingdom?" Hearing that made Horace growl in annoyance. They didn't have the time for this.

"If you are willing, then yes." Said the man. "I will be honored to have you alongside us. I will inform my sister of this arrangement." When the knight left to tend to his escorts and to speak to his sister, Horace looked at Anri and growled.

" ***Sighs*** I know Horace." Said Anri. "We must keep our identity as undead a secret." She knew that the living despised the undead and sought to imprisoned them in asylums or kill them whenever possible, no matter if they were former friends or family.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Tell me, why exactly are you two going to Lothric?" Asked the knight, now known to them as Edward, as the three escorted the man's sister and her family to a nearby kingdom. The journey should end in about a day or two. After that, the two undead will move on to their own journey.

"We're going there to seek out an old friend. One that we swore an oath to find." Said Anri, lying a bit to deceive the knight. If he found out they were seeking Aldrich, he may find out that they're unkindled, which leads him to assume they're undead and may try to kill them.

"I see. Well, I wish good luck on that journey then." Said Edward. "Lothric has been in a state of decay for quite sometime now."

"We know." Said Anri. "We've prepared for it, however." With that, Anri went back to eyeing the road for any danger.

"That's good." Said Edward, approval in his voice. "One must always be prepared for the worst in this world." He then sighed to himself. "That said, I'm sure glad that you two were here in our time of need. It shows that there are still good people out there that are willing to help those in need. Something that this world sorely needs more of." Edward then sighed as they walked. He then noticed that the sun was starting to set. "We should make camp soon." The two undead just nodded. It was a bad idea to travel during the night, especially if it was on foreign lands.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Anri and Horace were guarding over the campsite as Edward was speaking with his sister.

"Do you think that they all hate undead? For no good reason other than paranoia?" Asked Anri. Horace just grunted, honestly not caring what their opinion on Undead were. "Perhaps we should ask for their opinion about undead?" Horace growled aggressively at that. " ***Sighs*** I know. It may cause suspicion. But still…" She couldn't say anymore when Horace raised his arm, his other bringing out his halberd. Seeing this, Anri brought out her own sword. The two then began to make their way to Edward, who was coming to them.

"What is wrong?" Asked Edward as he brought out his sword. He soon got his answer when a group of bandits came out in visible view to them, all of them wearing leather armor with some metal for the chest. They all had either battle axes or swords, poorly maintained but still deadly, with only one crossbow with them. Edward cursed. He counted at least fifteen bandits and they had already begun to circle them.

"This isn't good." Said Anri as she looked at the carriage, which the family was now getting on for their protection. "They have us outnumbered and they're cutting off any possible way to escape."

"Then we must fight our way out." Said Edward as the bandits came closer to them. "I'll guard the carriage. You two lead the way." The two undead just nodded before charging. Seeing the challenge, several bandits charged at the two knights while the others charged at the carriage. Horace made the first move by charging at them with his halberd. Seeing the threat, the five bandits jumped out of the way. As Horace moved past them, Anri ran up to one and stabbed him in the throat. Seeing that she had killed one of their comrades, three of them went for her while the other went for Horace, who was running back to them. Anri was holding up her shield against one bandit while fighting another with her sword when the third stabbed her chest, making her gasp in pain. Seeing her moment of weakness, the other two used her moment of weakness to stab her legs before kicking her in the ground. Seeing that Anri was in danger, Horace went into a rage and sliced the head off his opponent, using his strength as an undead to do so with ease, before charging at the three bandits. Before one could raise his axe and bring it down on Anri's head, Horace stabbed in the back with his halberd before letting it go and tackling another to the ground, strangling him. The other tried to kill Horace, but Anri slashed his leg off, making him fall to the ground and allowing Anri to stab his throat. After Horace was done strangling his opponent to death, he helped Anri up and helped in bringing out her Estus flask. She took a sip from the flask and sighed in relief as the drink healed her wounds, restoring her. Nodding in thanks, she placed her flask in a small bag on her person. The two then rushed back to the carriage where they saw Edward holding off the remaining five, having killed the rest himself when they focused on the carriage. He was heavily wounded with three crossbows stuck in his gut with another on his right shoulder. He was panting heavily as blood spilled from his wounds. His back was against the chariot as the remaining five were standing their ground while the crossbow man was reloading his weapon. He was about to fire when Anri stabbed him in the throat. With the crossbow man out of the way, the two undead warriors charged in to assist, forcing the four remaining bandits to get out of the way. Seeing that the other two knights were back, one of the bandits brought out a skull that was glowing. He then threw it near the carriage. When it impacted the ground, the skull shattered, and the ground began to glow from where the skull landed. The three knights looked at each other before they begun to hear the sounds of dogs.

"Damn! They summoned reinforcements." Said Edward. "We need to get out of here!"

"How? We won't be able to escape with the carriage." Said Anri as the sounds of barking were getting closer. She then looked at Edward, who was holding on the carriage for support. "And you're wounds." Edward then looked at his wounds and sighed.

"You're right. Someone needs to hold them off." Said Edward. He then looked at the two knights. "Get the carriage and get out of here. I'll hold them off." Anri's eyes widen and was about to protest when Edward began to charge toward the bandits, who were shocked to see such behavior from the wounded knight. Horace growled to himself before going to the carriage and got on the reins. Once on the reins, he forced the horses to move out of the battle. Seeing that Horace was leaving the carriage and knowing that they needed more help, Anri sighed to herself and ran after them. As she ran, she thought about Edward.

" **I'm sorry, Edward.** " Thought Anri.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"I think we're safe now Horace." Said Anri as she walked besides the carriage. Horace simply grunted before making the horses stop. Once they stopped, the two opened the carriage. Once they open the carriage, they were met with the sight of a woman holding a young boy and girl together. The woman was a young brunette with blue eyes. The two children were obviously twins with their brown hair and blue eyes. "You're okay now. We're safe." Hearing that made the woman calm down and look at the two knights.

"Where's my brother?" Asked the woman with worry. Anri just shook her head sadly as Horace went back on the reins. "Oh no." The woman then looked down, looking ready to cry.

"I'm sorry." Said Anri as she closed the carriage and motioned Horace to continue.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"We never managed to find out what happened to him, you know." Said Anri. "I hope that he survived that encounter." Horace just growled, obviously not believing that Edward had survived. "I know. Still, I'm glad that we finished his mission for him, even if the family treated us like dirt when they found out we're undead." Horace growled again, not liking to remember about the family. Ungrateful maggots. "I guess they just needed something to hate. After all, they lost a close family member." Horace just shook his head, not believing Anri's naivety. The two stayed there for a few moments before Anri got up.

"We should resume our quest for Aldrich. Its time we faced that monster and avenge our friends." Said Anri. Horace nodded and the two set out for Aldrich's tomb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yorshka and Ashen one**

* * *

"Oh! Dear knight, how are you?" Asked Yorshka as her newly made knight returned to her via a bonfire. The man knelt before her, before speaking.

"My lady." Said the Ashen one. "I bring terribly news. It's about your brother." Hearing that, made Yorshka a bit nervous.

"What about my brother?" Asked Yorshka. "Did you find him?"

"I believe so." Said the Ashen one. "Does your brother use magic and has a crown made of gold?" He then described the crown. Her heart beating, Yorshka then gave a description of her brother. Upon her finishing, the Ashen one sighed.

"Then I'm afraid that Aldrich had slain him." Said the Ashen one, shocking Yorshka at the news. "He had consumed your brother and used his body as a way to fight me." Hearing that, broke Yorshka's heart. Shedding a few tears, Yorshka soon recomposed herself and addressed the knight.

"Where is this beast?" Demanded Yorshka, wanting the soul of the one that slain her brother.

"Dead, my lady." Said the Ashen one before bringing a soul. She sensed great power within it. More than enough to kill a god. "I had slain him and this is his soul. This is all I can give you, that does not interfere with my own quest." Yorshka just stayed silent as she took the soul. To her great sadness, she felt the remnants of her own brother's soul, along with countless others, within the soul of this Aldrich. She also felt a power great enough to link the fire, causing her to suspect that he had done so previously.

"This is satisfactorily enough, dear knight." Said Yorshka as she gave back the soul to the knight. "I thank you for finding the fate of my brother as well as avenging him. Please, take this." She then summoned a chime and gave it to the knight. "My brother had given this to me long ago. It's my most prized possession. So, please take it."

"But, my lady…" The Ashen one tried to deny it, but Yorshka wouldn't have it.

"Please." Pleaded Yorshka. "It'd be of better use in your hands than mine. It will at least be of some use, other than providing me comfort." The Ashen one, still a bit unwilling to take it, nevertheless took the chime and said goodbye. Before he did, however, he looked back at her.

"Do you wish for me to come again and be there for you?" Asked the knight.

"No." Said Yorshka. "I will be fine. I simply need to be alone for a while."

"You've been alone for quite some time already, my lady." Said the Ashen one. "Perhaps I should stay a while longer."

"No." Said Yorshka firmly. "Please knight. I will make it an order if I have to." The Ashen one just starred at her before getting up and walking toward her. "Did you not listen knight? I order you to stop and leave. Listen to your captain, knight." The Ashen one ignored the order and looked at Yorshka in the eye, despite the height difference between them. "Please knight. I wish to be alone." Tears were now starting to fall as she looked at her knight. The Ashen one, to her surprise, then began to wipe the tears away. Once that was done, he embraced her.

"My lady." Said the Ashen one. "I'm afraid that I'll have to ignore your orders just this once. Just…let me stay for awhile and help you through this." Yorshka just began to sob as she placed her thin arms around her knight, crying for her brother.

* * *

 **Two days later**

* * *

Yorshka was starring off into the mountains like always when her knight returned.

"Oh good blade of the Darkmoon. Welcome home." Said Yorshka as she saw the knight was kneeling before her.

"Is my lady ready to have my company again?" Asked the Ashen one. Yorshka just nodded. After that little session between them, Yorshka asked the knight to leave her alone for a few days, which he agreed to.

"Yes. Forgive my behavior some moons ago. I just needed sometime to grieve for my brother." Said Yorshka. "He's been the only source of companionship I had for quite a while before Sulyvahn took over. Hearing his death was hard for me."

"No need, my lady." Said the Ashen one. "You have lost a brother. Something that I don't have any knowledge or experience on. You have the right to grieve for him and way that you choose."

"Thank you knight." Said Yorshka, happy that he was so understanding. "Now knight. I wish to have you do something for me. It's not anything difficult. I just need you to escort me and be there for me."

"What is it?" Asked the Ashen one. Yorshka just sighed before speaking.

"The chambers where you faced Aldrich, will you escort me to them. I wish to see the room where you faced the monster that killed my brother." Said Yorshka. The Ashen one looked at her in shock before speaking.

"Are you sure?" Asked the Ashen one.

"Yes." Said Yorshka. "I wish to see my brother's final resting place as well. To say my final goodbyes." She then smiled at her knight. "Do not worry for me, my knight, I have already accepted his death. I just need you to escort me there." The Ashen one just starred at Yorshka before nodding. "Thank you." She then held out her hand, which the Ashen one took and helped her up from her chair. The two then ventured to the bonfire and used it to teleport to Anor Londo.

* * *

 **Anor Londo**

* * *

"This is the chambers? Where you fought the beast?" Asked Yorshka as she eyed the mess of flesh, feces, and other matter that she didn't wish to know.

"Yes, my lady." Said the Ashen one as he walked with Yorshka. "This is the place." Yorshka eyed the place sadly as she recalled what it used to look like in better days. How the executioner Smough and Ornstein would guard the entrance to her sister, Gwynevere's chambers, and would protect the royal family from intruders or assassins. She had a good feeling what happened to Smough as he was here when Aldrich came to Anor Londo. She had no idea what happened to Ornstein though. However, she did hear he was assigned by her brother to search out for Gwyn's eldest son. If he did, he never returned. Oh, how she wished he was here. Then, maybe she could have another to help her in this time. Nevertheless, she walked to the end of the hall, ignoring the sludge she was stepping on, where she saw the body of her brother. The Ashen one had explained to her that he tried to salvage the body while also acquiring the cinders that he needed to complete his quest. With honor, he placed Gwyndolin' s body on the only clean spot in the chambers, behind a bonfire, something that pleased Yorshka greatly. Once she was near her brother's corpse, she knelled before it and examined it. Everything above his waist was fine, all of his fine features were there, but below, she saw the damage Aldrich had done to him. His legs were gone, torn apart or crushed when Aldrich consumed him and used him to fight the Ashen one. Brushing a lock of hair away from his face, Yorshka grabbed Gwyndolin' s crown and placed it on his chest while also placing his hands on top of it. She then clasped her hands and whispered a prayer for him, hoping that he'll find peace. The Ashen one, meanwhile, was standing guard. He watched as a group of silver knights watched from afar. They had tried to attack him when he approached the castle, but upon seeing Yorshka, the knights stood down and allowed them to pass. Yorshka explained that it was due to her belonging to the royal family and that he'll be safe so long as he's close to her. The Ashen one starred at the knights as they watched Yorshka pray. If he didn't know any better, he thought they were mourning the loss of Gwyndolin in their own way. Soon, Yorshka was done and got up.

"My knight, we're done here. Please escort me to my tower." Said Yorshka. The Ashen one just nodded and the two left. As they moved past the knights, they kneeled down before Yorshka. Yorshka just waved her hand, and the knights soon dispersed, returning to their original duty of guarding the perimeter of Anor Londo. Once the two returned to the tower of Yorshka, the Ashen one spoke.

"You don't have to stay here anymore, my lady. Sulyvahn is dead. You can go anywhere you please." Said the Ashen one.

"I know that, knight." Said Yorshka. "But I don't think I can ever step foot into Anor Londo again. It's the final resting place of my brother, after all. I wish for it not to be disturbed anymore than it has to be. However, I'm willing to let you venture into it, should the need arise. You are, after all, seeking to link the fire and you need as much assistance as you can." The Ashen one nodded. "I'll inform the silver knights that you're a friend to the royal family and that you're not to be harmed. They'll no longer seek your head anymore. I'll also inform them to guard Gwyndolin' s final resting place. I have a feeling that they'll not object to such an assignment."

"Is there anything else, my lady?" Asked the Ashen one.

"Yes." Said Yorshka. She then got up and looked at her knight. To the Ashen one's surprise, she kneeled down and kissed his helm. "Thank you for being there for me. You're a true friend and I wish you good luck on your journey."

"Thank you, my lady." Said the Ashen one. "I'll try and visit you again soon." Yorshka just smiled.

"That would be appreciated." Said Yorshka. With that, the Ashen one used the bonfire and left for the Firelink shrine. With him gone, Yorshka smiled to herself and looked out to the mountains, enjoying the view and breeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Karla and the Ashen one**

* * *

Karla just stayed silent as the jailer slammed his soldering iron on her stomach, ignoring the shearing pain she felt as her skin burned. She was long since used to the pain she was subjected to in this prison. The fact that she was immune to their usual torturous methods, left the jailers angry and frustrated. They numerous times to get a reaction of pain from her, trying new methods of torture every time, but all they got was a snarky remark from the witch. They thought of raping her but Sulyvahn had forbidden it under the penalty of death for some reason. At first, the jailers enjoyed it, finding that it gave them a way to test how far they can go to torture someone before they'll die. But now they wished they could kill her. Her infuriating comments and constant smirks left them utterly enraged and it took all their willpower from killing the woman. Snarling to itself, the jailer brought its soldering iron and slammed it onto Karla's head. Ignoring the pain, she looked at the jailer, coughing out blood.

"Tis that all you have? Because that was a poor attempt to torture me." Said Karla with a bored tone.

The Jailer, eyes glowing red, then left, lest he do something he'll regret. With him now gone, Karla began to relax. Its been months since she was dragged to this infernal prison. Oh, how she hated that day. She was just minding her own business when one of Sulyvahn's dogs captured her and brought her before Sulyvahn. Upon learning that she was a witch, Sulyvahn brought her to the dungeon, no doubt hoping to break her and make her become one of his servants. Well tough luck for him, Karla wouldn't have lasted as long as she did if he didn't have a strong will. One that helped her survive her mother's death and that of her father's descent to madness. Though she hoped to escape, she knew that was unlikely. If Sulyvahn didn't get tired of trying to break her, then the jailers will eventually snap and kill her, consequences be damned. Resigning herself to this cruel fate, Karla looked down on the ground and waited for her next torture session.

It was only a few minutes until she heard the sounds of battle. Raising her head slightly, she saw, to her shock, a single knight snipping the jailers from afar. He managed to take down three before engaging the rest with his sword.

At first, Karla thought that the knight was done for, despite their lanky frames the jailers were not to be underestimated. They had powerful magic that enabled them to defeat an opponent in one hit should they remain active for too long. The knight, however, proved her wrong when he managed to kill three with two swings of his massive sword before retreating as the jailers used their magic on him, getting out of range of their spell. Once they were done casting, the knight went in again and stabbed one in the gut before going for a slice at the same jailer's throat. He then fought the remaining three at once. After hearing the yells and grunts of battle for a minute, the battle ended with the knight victorious, if the silence was any indication. If not that, then the sounds of the jail cells opening and further sounds of battle would be a dead giveaway that the knight one. As she heard the jail cells being opened, Karla wondered what the knight was doing. Was he here to purge the dungeon's occupants? No, he couldn't be. From the glances she got of the knight's armor, he wore armor that wasn't worn by Sulyvahn's knights and Sulyvahn didn't like hiring mercenaries to do his bidding. Perhaps it was a treasure hunter, seeking to plunder the dungeon of all its valuables. It was certainly possible, she had heard of some powerful scavengers that were able to plunder old ruins that were considered to be too dangerous for any one person to explore. If the knight was indeed a scavenger, what would he do when he spotted her?

Would he try to ravage her? He'll be regretting if he even attempted. She wasn't a witch for nothing. Would he try to kill her? Again, he'll regret it as well. Would he try to save her? If that was the case, no matter how small the chance it would be, she'll be honestly surprised. Of course, given her background, she doubted anyone will try to rescue her. Long has she'd been ridiculed and shunned by her fellow humans for practicing the dark arts. Even her own parents disowned her when it was revealed that she had a gift with dark sorcery. Her own parents. Scoffing as she remembered those detestable beings, she almost didn't hear the door to her cell opening. Looking at the door, she raised an eyebrow at seeing the knight just standing there, looking at her in shock. After a few minutes, Karla made an annoyed remark.

"Yes, I'm a woman." Said Karla, annoyed that the knight was starring at her. "Are you done starring or do I have to slap you?" Upon hearing that, the knight coughed a bit.

"Forgive me." Said the knight as he walked over to Karla. "I was just shocked to find a woman of such beauty in this accursed dungeon." Karla raised an eyebrow on the compliment.

" **Beautiful? Me?"** Thought Karla as she held her heart. No one had given her such a compliment before in her adult life. Though she was sure she was delectable for most men, they were always repulsed by her dark arts, which always was indicated by her hat and dark clothing. Often to the point of pointing a dagger or sword at her throat. To hear that this man calling her beautiful was a shock to her and fluttered her heart a bit.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you know what I was." Said Karla, hiding how miserable she was that, soon, the only one that gave her a compliment would soon kill her. Once the knight figured out who she really was, he'll try to kill her as many knights have done in the past. To her surprise, the knight simply shook his head.

"I know what you are." Said the knight as he went to her kneeling before her. "You're a witch. One that is skilled in the dark arts." Looking at the knight in shock, Karla nodded.

"That doesn't detest you?" Asked Karla, disbelief in her tone. The knight simply shook his head again.

"Why would it?" Asked the knight. "I have seen most evil sprout from those that use the dark, yes, but I've also seen evil sprout from those that have faith in the gods or use miracles. To me, it depends on the user of such powers, not the magic itself." Looking at the knight in disbelief, Karla shook her head, believing this was a dream. After a minute, she saw that it wasn't a dream. Staring at the knight at wonderment, she put a hand on her lap.

"You speak the truth?" Asked Karla, unsure if the knight was trying to trick her. Nodding his head, the knight dropped his sword and held out his hand.

"Yes I am." Said the knight. "If you believe me take my hand. Once you do, I'll escort you out of this dreadful place to somewhere more…hospitable, so to speak." Looking at the offered hand in shock, Karla reached out to grab it before stopping just inches from it.

"But I'm guilty." Said Karla, unsure. "I'm a wretched child of the Abyss. Will you still take me after learning that fact?" Looking at the knight, Karla was certain that he would know grab his sword and run her through with it. Instead, the man nodded his head, much to her shock.

"Like I said, I don't care where you acquire your sorceries from. So long as you are a good person on the inside. The fact that you warned me of such a fact makes me believe that you are a good person that has been wronged for too long. So please, take my hand." Tearing up, Karla took the knights hand before putting her head on his neck.

"Thank you." Whispered Karla, letting tears fall down his armor. Coughing a bit, the knight lifted her up and looked her in the eye.

"Let's get you out of here." Said the knight before escorting her out of the dungeon, grabbing his sword along the way. As they walked, Karla looked at the knight with a small smile.

" **A knight saving the witch?"** Thought Karla with a humorous smile. " **Not quite as romantic as saving the princess, but still something for the young ones."** Feeling seductive, Karla slyly wrapped her arms around the knight's own arm, surprising him. **"Hmm, I hope he doesn't have a lover or a crush. Because I'll have some fun with my knight."** Karla thought with a giggle, causing the knight to raise an eyebrow at her, feeling that his life got more complicated now.


End file.
